Violet's Tragic Backstory
by artistgirl1221
Summary: While eating the greens, Violet couldn't of been any happier. What she didn't know, though, was that that would be the last happy moment she would have before the accident.


**Hey everypony! Just a few words before the story. This is MY OC pony's backstory of how she came to Ponyville and the fillies in the story are my friends' OC ponies. All My Little Pony rights go to Hasbro and I hope you enjoy this story. Please review, also!**

As Violet, a small grey alicorn staggered outside, her mother, Puzzle Piece flew behind her to catch her if needed. Violet carefully opened her wings so they could feel the warmth of the sun. She had been born in the winter and was locked inside all that time. Now, at the age of 1, she was finally seeing the outside. Feeling a sudden blast of wind and absence behind her, Violet looked up to see Puzzle Piece flying around, flapping her purple wings strongly and her mane blowing in the wind. _Wow, _Violet beamed as she watched her graceful mom. _I want to learn to fly, too! Just like mommy! _ Flapping her tiny wings for as long as possible, Violet sadly didn't leave the ground.

"You aren't old enough to fly just yet, Violet." Puzzle Piece commented as she landed next to her only child. Folding her wings, she led Violet out further into the front yard. The green grass felt soozing to Violet's already aching hooves. As she lay down, she curiously asked Puzzle Piece, "Mommy, why aren't there other ponies around here?" Puzzle Piece chuckled and nuzzled Violet's ear.

"Because," she started. "we live in a new land. The new princess, Princess Twilight, chose your father and I to be the first settlers in her kingdom while she figured out other royal needs." Just then, Silver Knife, Violet's dad, came out carrying a round bowl with his grey magic. He came over to them and gave them a bowl which was filled with greens to eat. While eating the greens, Violet couldn't of been any happier. What she didn't know, though, was that that would be the last happy moment she would have before the accident.

**6 Years later**

Violet raced outside hopping all around shouting, "Hurry mom, hurry! I wanna fly right now! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Puzzle Piece trotted outside smiling. Today was the day that Violet would learn to fly. She was super excited since her dad had already taught simple unicorn spells to her. Now all she needed to know was how to fly.

"Hurry mom, hur-" Puzzle Piece shushed her jumpy daughter. "Alright," she started. "Now, flap your wings." Violet obeyed as she slowly flapped her wings. "Good, good." Her mother praised. "Now, slowly, not quickly, speed it up until you feel yourself being lifted up."

Sure enough, Violet climbed the sky, little by little. When she had dropped to the ground, her parents were clapping proudly.

"Can I practice more?!" Violet pleaded. "Pleeeeaaaassssseeee?!" Her parents rolled their eyes as they nodded. "Thanks!" Violet called as she flew higher and higher, as though flying came naturally. She flew all around her house. She did loops and circles, and all sorts of tricks. Finally she dared herself to fly as high as can be.

"Violet…." A hushed voice called out to Violet, but she was so high she could barely hear. Flying higher and higher, she finally rested on a cloud where she could barely see the ground. "Violet!" Her mother's despaired voice finally reached her ears. "Please come down! You're too high up! The clouds here move by themselves! It's dangerous!"

"Alright, mom!" Violet clung to the cloud as a sudden strong breeze blew hard and long. "I'll be down in a-" The hard breeze started to blow the cloud Violet was on. She grew silent as the wind stopped. Her mane in two ponytails started to flail. Violet's eyes grew wide. Trying to calm herself, she sang. "Ask not the sun, why she sets…..Why she shrouds her liiiight away…..Or why she hides her glowing gaze….When night turns crimson gold to greeey…." Then, the next thing she knew, she was blowing away. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" Violet screamed with all her might as she clung to the cloud which was blowing away. She started to cry. "MMMMMMOOOOMMMM!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Puzzle Piece called out as she flew as fast as she could toward her daughter. "VIIIOOOLLLET! DON'T GOOOOOO!" She dodged clouds as best she could. She did twirls and twists, but no matter what, the cloud Violet was on seemed to gain speed. Tears were flooding out of her. "NOT MY DAUGHTER! PLEASE!" Suddenly, Puzzle Piece was hit by a cloud and she fell out of the sky, unconscious. Flying away on the cloud, Violet screamed for the last time. "MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" With that, Violet fainted from exhaustion.


End file.
